


Matching Tattoos

by genderqueer_turtle



Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, Bumbleby Week 2020, F/F, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, aroace Weiss Schnee, just a bit of Nuts and Dolts, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Soulmate AU For the Bees
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Yang Xiao Long & Ruby Rose
Series: Bumbleby Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Matching Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> This is a soulmate AU where you wake up on your fifteenth birthday with a tattoo that represents your soulmate. The tattoo can be a word, a picture, or just a strip of color.

Yang woke up on the morning of her 15th birthday and looked down at her left wrist. A tattoo that had not been there last night had appeared, as she had expected. It was a little bee, the ink a dark black. She ran to show her father, excited that she had a soulmate. 

"I knew I had one! I just knew it!" she said, jumping up and down like she did when she was a kid.

"And you leave for Beacon in a few months! I wonder if you're going to meet him there." Her father mused. Yang shifted on her feet awkwardly. She hadn't told her dad that she wasn't attracted to guys, that she liked girls. That's why she was so worried about whether or not she'd have a soulmate, what if the fact that she was gay got in her way of having a soulmate? But this small tattoo of the bug proved that she would find love. 

* * *

A few weeks later, Blake Belladonna celebrated her 15th birthday on the other side of the world. She looked at her wrist, and noticed a small yellow tattoo, shaped like a bumblebee. Blake's mother, Kali, walked into the room and noticed the mark on her daughter's wrist.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Kali said, admiring the tattoo. "Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl? I'm so excited for you?" Blake had been out to her parents as bisexual for almost a year now, and her mother was always speculating on if Blake was going to marry a man or a woman. But Blake didn't care, as long as she and her soulmate were happy. 

* * *

Their beacon days had begun, and Blake Belladonna was teamed up with Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. There was something about Yang, a fiery blonde with a drive to be the best, that Blake found attractive. But Blake never asked her about her soulmate tattoo, she thought that would be rude. Yang's gauntlets covered her wrists, and her uniform covered them as well when she wasn't suited up. 

About a year into their time at Beacon, Ruby woke the entire team up with her excited squeals. As Blake rubbed the sleep from her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the calendar and realized that Today was Ruby's 15th birthday. If Ruby had a soulmate, she'd know now.

Yang was already up and sitting on her younger sister's bed. Together, they were looking at Ruby's right wrist. 

"It says 'salutations!'" Ruby said, showing Blake the tattoo. The words were curly, and in bright green ink. 

"Can I see everyone else's tattoos? I just want to compare them!" Ruby asked. "Maybe we can work out who your soulmate is!" 

"I don't see why not!" Yang said. "Weiss, why don't you go first?"

"I don't have one," Weiss admitted. "I just woke up on my birthday and there was nothing. I guess I'm not destined for love, and I'm actually quite thankful for that. Love seems like such a waste of time and a distraction for me. I have no interest in it whatsoever."

"Okay..." Yang said. "What about you Blake?" Blake nervously pulled up her sleeve, revealing the yellow bee. Ruby's eyes widened and she turned to Yang, but Yang placed her hand over her sister's mouth.

"Now your turn Yang, it's only fair," Weiss said.

"Actually, I think we should get ready for class. We can talk about this later." Yang seemed pretty frazzled, but why was beyond Blake. 

Weiss shrugged her shoulders and started bossing poor Ruby around, making sure Ruby was ready for the day ahead. 

"Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?" Yang asked Blake. "Alone?" Blake nodded and the two of them went into the hallway. Before Blake could ask what was wrong, Yang pulled up her sleeve to reveal her soulmate tattoo. Blake's eyes widened. Yang's tattoo was the exact same as her's, but the ink was black. Yang then held her wrist up to the cat faunus's hair, and Blake did the same.

"Does that mean we're..." Blake didn't finished the sentence. 

"I think so." Yang answered, looking at Blake the way Ruby looked at cookies. "You know," Yang said softly, "when we met, back during the big sleepover at the start of the school year, I thought you were pretty cute. But I told myself not to let any silly crushes distract me because what if I missed my soulmate? Turns out by thinking that way, I did miss her." 

"Yang..." Blake looked up at the blonde and made a split second decision. She stood up on her toes to be face to face with the other girl and planted a quick kiss on her lips. Yang pulled back quickly, but then she smiled and returned the kiss. 

"Come on, we got to get to class," Blake said. yang smiled and intertwined her fingers with the cat faunus. Blake smiled and the two of them headed to class, just barely making it in time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, it's Turtle!  
> Happy 3rd day of Bumbleby week!  
> Here's a nice short fic i wrote for today, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Much love and gratitude,   
> Turtle :)


End file.
